Don't Cry
by Nathy Lee
Summary: As vezes as reuniçoes em familia podem trazem mal noticias.   Ou será tudo um sonho ? Não posso acreditar nisso !
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Lady Silver Rox ( Ou Lady Nathy )

**Classificação:** Livre para todos os públicos ( por enquanto =^^=)

**Avisos:** Esses personagens não me pertecem e todo aquele sermão que vocês conhecem.

Genêro: Sei lá... lê ai depois me fala...

**Aviso mas importante ainda:** Se alguém me plagiar lembre. A Voodoozeira irá puxar seu pé a noite...

_**Don't Cry**_

_**Capitulo I :**_

Ned Mallone estava na biblioteca conversando com George Challenger, já fazia dois anos que eles não se vinham, após a saida do platô cada um foi para um canto, mas decidiram não contar a sociedade sobre o planalto, visando que poderia prejudicar os povos e animais que viviam ali. Mesmo assim a sicidade ficou com um pé atras para saber se o que eles falavam eram verdade.

Como todos previam Verônica não ficou muito tempo em Londres e quis logo voltar ao planalto, Fez um ultimato a Ned Mallone, que não tendo escolhas até porque a loira estava com cinco meses de gestação e seria inapropriado deixar ela numa selva sozinha. Sendo assim agora estava reunidos, quase todos, os únicos a chegar a casa de Chelleger foram; Ned Mallone e Verônica que estava com a pequena Anabelle de um aninho no colo da mãe, loirinha dos olhos azuis bem claros. Falaram de muita coisa, mas o assunto que surgiu que não passaria despercebido foi. John Roxton. Ele não iria aparecer nessa pequena "reunião de família" . E a qualquer hora Marguerite apareceria e perguntaria pelo mesmo.

Não demorou muito e viu a porta sendo aberta, eles viraram e olharam, pode-se dizer que não esperava aquela cena. Era Marguerite com um garotinho no colo, ela estava linda como sempre, cabelos preso e com um vestido num tom vinho escuro. Mas não era isso que eles reparam e sim que, nunca Marguerite avisou que tinha se casado, e agora aparecia com um garotinho, a não ser que não era filho dela. Impossível, logo Marguerite não andaria com crianças alheias no colo.

Challeger foi o primeiro a receber a moça de cabelos negros feito a noite, deu um abraço nela e foi retribuído com um abraço apertado. Como ela falaria que sentirá saudades de todos eles, foi andando em direção a Verônica.

-Esses motoristas de hoje em dia não valem o que comem.- A morena disse indignada.

-Oh Marguerite, estava com saudades do seu mal humor matinal. Essa é Anabelle fez um aninho mês passado.- Disse a loira com lagrimas.

-A casa da arvore não é a mesmo sem vocês.- Ned Mallone também quia abraçar a morena.

-E esse garotinho ? Vai me dizer que se casou e nem convidou a sua família.- Ned disse pegando o garoto no colo.

-Esse é meu filho Ned; Johann Richard Krux. Já tem um ano e cinco meses, já faz muitas traquinagens.- A morena riu. Ned Mallone não deixou de reparar no garotinho, branco, cabelos bem pretos e olhos esverdeados. Ned se recriminou a pensar que a feição do garoto lembrava o caçador que fizera companhia no planalto com eles.

-Nem me fale ! Anabelle coloca tudo na boca, e já está começando a dizer algumas palavras.- A loira colocou a pequena no chão.

-Mas essa idade nem é a pior ! - A morena riu – Esses dias achei Johann dentro de um poça de lama em frente a casa ! - Agora a morena fazia caretas. Ned colocou o pequeno no chão também.

-Esse é seu primo Belle. Diz oi para ele- Ned estava agachado com as duas crianças. A menininha ficou olhando serio para o menino, enquanto Johhan logo abraçou ela.

-Marguerite seu filho é atrevido !- Ned fingiu indignação. Todos riram.

-E vocês como estão ?- A morena perguntou a Verônica.

-Estamos passando um tempo em Londres. Mas não tem como eu deixar o platô, lá é minha verdadeira casa.

-E você George. Como esta sendo a volta para casa.

-Tranquilo minha cara.- George respondeu, por alguns segundos todos ficaram calados.

-Como esta sendo viver novamente em Londres ?

-Mil maravilhas George. - Disse com um sorriso

Mesmo não querendo pensar, imaginará que faltava alguém ali. Achou estranho esse fato, achará que em ocasiões assim ele seria o primeiro a chegar. A pequena briga antes de deixar o planalto tinha sido pequena, ela tinha lhe avisado que sua volta para casa seria complicada, não poderia colocá-lo em perigo, teria que concertar as coisas antes de se jogar nos braços dele. Não imaginará que fossem se afastar por tanto tempo, quando foi atras dele, Roxton tinha se metido em outra aventura, imaginou que ela então não passará disso; aventura.

Deste então não retornou a velo e evitava reuniões com Challenger e os outros. Mas desta vez teria que admitir... estava com saudades. E estava disposta a encarar Roxton, até porque ele teria que saber mas cedo ou mas tarde, que um de seus sonhos tinha se tornado realidade.

-Roxton ? - Marguerite perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Roxton...-Ned falou olhando a Challenger como se pedisse ajuda a dar a noticia.

-Acho que deveríamos sentar Marguerite.- Disse o cientista.

Se sentaram em um sofá que existia na biblioteca, deixaram as crianças brincando. Ao sentar ficaram calados, a morena percebeu que o que vinha a seguir não seria um boa noticia. Verônica segurou a mão de Marguerite.

-Sei que vocês não se vinham a um bom tempo Marguerite. Vocês saíram brigados do planalto, e não apareceram nem na reunião que teve para esclarecer onde estivemos nos últimos anos.

-Na onde vocês querem chegar com isso ? - de repente Challenger se levantou e andou pela biblioteca com um das mãos na barba. Verônica estava olhando para o chão, e Ned tomava coragem para falar.

Oh Deus ! Será que aconteceu algo grave com John ? Não pode ser, me recuso a pensar isso !

-Marguerite, não queria ter que contar isso a você. Também estou abalado com tudo que vivi estes últimos meses, e ainda não acredito no que ocorreu.

-Ned... o que você quer dizer ? ...não- A morena sentiu a voz sumir e as lagrimas vim a seus olhos.

-Roxton foi encontrado em seu escritório, caindo... morto... estava com um arma na mão, o que fazem a policia a achar que foi suicídio. Não sabemos o que ocorreu, não falamos com ele por um bom tempo.- Ned se levantou e olhando a esposa, lhe lançando um olhar de que ele não queria falar sobre este assunto.

Continua...

Tem um nomizinhuu ai em baixo... esse mesmo ai ó REVIEWS . Sem Reviews sem capitulo. " troca equivalente"

Rox-Beijos !


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta o fim da fic espero que gosti ^^

daniM: Ressucitar o Roxtoso O.O acho que não conseguir... olha o porque...

_/_

-Isso é um brincadeira ? … diz que sim...John...- Sentiu seu coração se despedaçar em mil pedaços, amava aquele homem, mesmo que estivesse longe, ao menos sabia que ele estava vivo. E agora, o homem que amava esta morto, nunca veria novamente e o pior não contará seu mas precioso segredo para ele. Alias ele tinha direito de saber ! ...saber que foi embora carregando um filho dele...Johann nasceu sem conhecer o pai, e agora iria crescer sem conhecê-lo também.

-Eu tinha tanto para contar a ele...- Se desmoronou em lagrimas. - Não tive tempo de pedir desculpa por deixá-lo...

-Calma Marguerite, tenho certeza que ele não tinha quaisquer ressentimento de você- A loira confortava sua amiga.

-Johann... John... - Não conseguia dizer a palavra que nunca disse em toda sua infância. Verônica logo percebeu o que a morena queria dizer, olhou o garoto e voltou a olhar Marguerite.

-Porque não disse a ninguém ? Porque não falou conosco ? - A loira falou

-O que ? Do que vocês estão falando- Challenger e Ned não estava entendendo nada.

-Johann é filho de Roxton- Marguerite falou. - descobrir que estava gravida pouco depois de sair do Platô, mas não quis dizer a ninguém. Não queria que pensa-se que fiz isso pelo dinheiro e nem pelo titulo de Lady.- Agora a morena chorava mas ainda.

Ninguém ousou falar nada, nem queria mas tocar no assunto, deixaria para falar os detalhes no dia seguinte. Ned pegou a pequena Anabelle no colo e saiu da biblioteca. Chellegenger passou por Marguertie e colocou sua mão no ombro da morena. E em seguida passou e garotinho e falou algo baixinho em seu ouvido.

-Seu pai foi um grande homem. - e passou a mão pelos cabelos meio encaracolados do garoto.

-Tenho que ir colocar a pequena Belle para dormir, você ficará bem ?- A loira disse.

-Sim ficarei bem, te vejo amanhã antes de partir.

-Não ficará para o enterro...-As palavras morreram em sua garganta, nunca pensará em dizer algo parecendo do homem que considerava um irmão.

-Não quero me machucar mas do que já estou- Disse enquanto pegava o filho em seus braços.

Verônica saiu deixando a amiga a sós com o pequeno nos braços. Marguerite se sentou com a criança em seu colo.

-Mammammamm- o garoto tentou dizer algo.

-Sim... a mamãe esta chorando filhote.- Vendo que seu filho tentará limpar suas lagrimas, ai que ficou mas emocionada.

-Você ainda não entende, mas algum dia ira entender.- Abraçou o pequeno.

-Sinto muito por não conhecer seu pai.- disse enquanto abraçava mas forte o garoto. Ela olhou seu filho. "Como parecia com o John" Marguerite pensou consigo mesma.

Ainda abraçada com seu filho, não queria acreditar que tudo isso estava acontecendo. Como o destino foi cruel, tirando quem mas amava...e...e...e...e... e a vida não é só dormi ?

-Marguerite acorda ! - Dizia uma voz ao longe.

-Vamos acorda sua preguiçosa ! acha que a vida é só dormir ?-

Marguerite foi voltando a sua consciência quando... ela reconhecia essa voz ! " John ?" pensou a morena ainda de olhos fechados e com a cara no travesseiro.

-Vou contar até dez, se não levantar irei chama a Verônica ! - Dizia um certo Lord em pé em frente sua cama.

-Mas o que ? Como ? Quando ? Quem ? O que ?- Marguerite estava pra lá de confusa.

-O que o que ? Andou bebendo algum experimento de Challenger ? Você disse que sairia para caçar comigo. - Disse enquanto abria as cortinas do quarto da morena.

-Cade o Johann ? Mas você estava...estava...- Não conseguia falar.

Ela olhou para os lados... "estava na casa da arvore ? Como ? …. foi um sonho ? Que sonho nada ! Foi um pesadelo dos infernos isso sim !" . Foi recordando as memorias do dia anterior, se lembrou que estava com Verônica e Finn, e de algumas garrafas de vinho... então se lembrou que estava lendo um livro que o rapaz morria e deixava a donzela com um filho ...e...

-Quem é Johann ? Eu estava o que ? As vezes você diz nada com nada Marguerite.- John disse olhando a herdeira levantar com a mão na cabeça – Já disse para não fazerem festinha enquanto os homens da casa estiveram fora- Disse em um tom debochado abraçando a herdeira apor trás e dando uns beijinhos em seus pescoço.

-"Homens da casa" não estou vendo nenhum, e fala baixo que estou com um baita de dor de cabeça- Disse indo se arrumar e tomar varias chiscaras de café. " Marguerite você tem que parar de ler livros estúpidos".

-FIM-

* * *

Foi só um fic pequenina, mas essa ideia não estava me deixando dormir à noite. Espero que ao menos tenha ficado boa. ^^


End file.
